No pierdas la fe, hay alguien para ti
by joya blanca
Summary: Continuación de reencuentro, pero esta vez en ben x julie y no ben x kai.


No pierdas la fe, hay alguien para ti.

Continuación de reencuentro

Ben 10.000 ahora de 40 años, se encontraba nuevamente solo en el mismo bar. Donde se reconcilio con la que fue su primer amor, esposa, madre de su hijo y finalmente ex esposa…

.valla hace años que no lo veo por aquí ¿Qué le sirvo?

-cerveza y mucho maní.

-Las personas cambian pero los gustos no ¿he?

-si, lo que sea.

Mirando su dedo donde antes había un anillo no podía dejar de pensar como había pasado todo esto, el pensó que esta vez si había encontrado a la compañera ideal para el, con la cual el tenia tanto en común, que se entendían, pero sus trabajos: el un héroe y ella una diplomático intergaláctico no conjeneaban del todo…

-por lo menos duro hasta que kenny cumplió 6 años…por lo menos no fue un divorcio violento y terminamos como amigos.

-aquí tiene.

-gracias…

Antes cuando tenia 20 años estaba solo pero con citas, ahora con 40 años estaba solo pero con hijos...Mientras bebía pensó que tal el no nació para estar emparejado, para ser héroe si, un ex presidente si, pero para tener pareja estable…eso estaba en veremos.

-Tal parece que eso de "el destino trágico de los héroes" es cierto.

-No diga eso, mi madre siempre decía que siempre hay alguien para uno…..bienvenida ¿Qué le sirvo señora?

-Un margarita… ¿ben? ¿Ben tennyson?

-Lo siento en momentos de descanso no doy autog….

-¡ha digas estupideces! ¿No me reconoces? Mírame bien.

Normalmente el hubiera seguido tomando sin mirarla pensando que es una fanática loca, pero esa voz, esa dulce voz tan familiar…El miro a la mujer de arriba abajo: asiática, de pelo largo negro De unos 39 años son muchas arrugas, vestida de rosado con blanco…el no podía reconocerla pero le era muy familiar.

-me parece conocida.

-¡huf! Voy a tener que presentarme yo soy….

-¡ship! ¡ship!

-aquí tiene y aquí las mascotas no están permitidas.

Al ver Mechomorph Galvanizado que se restregaba contra la mujer, solo hay una mujer en todo el mundo que tendría uno de esos…

-¿julie? ¿julie Yamamoto? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Guau que cambiada estas! No te había visto desde la preparatoria.

-¡Miren quien habla! Mira esas arrugas y ese pelo mitad café, si no fuera por ese reloj que siempre usas no te hubiera reconocido.

-Si no ata al perrito voy a tener que pedirle que se marche, señora.

-Un momentito…. (Ella con un chasquido hizo que ship se convirtiera en un bolso)…espero que ahora no tenga problema.

-como no… ¿le sirvo algo más?

-no por ahora.

-¿y usted?

-tampoco.

El cantinero se fue a tender a otros clientes que acababan de llegar dejando a los ex novios hablar a solas.

-¿señora? Nunca espere que alguien te llamara así… (En la mente de ben ella seguía siendo señorita)…. ¿como te ha ido? Lo último que supe de ti eras que te habías convertido en tennista profesional.

-Eso hasta dos años, ahora estoy retirada, con una academia deportiva y una hija.

-¿hija?... ¿estas casada?

-no divorciada hace 4 años prefiero no hablar de eso…. (Saco la foto donde aparecía la imagen de una niña de unos 8 años idéntica a julie)…se llama Wendy es un ángel ¿no te parece?

-muy linda.

-¿y tu?

-Veamos, héroe más reconocido de la galaxia, divorciado y con 3 hijos… (El saco una foto donde aparecían 3 niños: una niña de unos 12 años parecida a Kai pero con un punto en la frente, un niño de 10 idéntico a el pero con piel morena y un niño de 11 idéntico a Kevin pero de ojos azules y con cabello recogido)…son gwen II, Kenny y Devlin….dime la verdad ¿no son una maravilla?

-Estas en lo cierto.

Paso el tiempo y viejos sentimientos comenzaron a despertar entre ellos, aún que habían pasado muchos años separados, en eso momento ambos tuvieron la sensación de que no se habían separado ni por un minuto.

-Mira la hora que es, fue un gusto hablar contigo, ojala podamos hablar en otra ocasión.

-Lo mismo digo.

Por un momento el viejo héroe se sintió como de 16 años otra vez, no sabia si la volvería a ver pero si no lo hacia el guardaría este momento en su menoría para toda la eternidad.

Un año después.

Ni en sus sueños más locos se le habría pasado por la cabeza que el podría ser feliz, verdaderamente feliz, pero así era….Su segundo matrimonio, segunda vez en el altar pero en vez de kai la novia era otra….

-yo julie yamamoto te tomo por esposo y juro serte fiel, amarte y respetarte en la salud y enfermedad, en la pobreza y riqueza hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-yo Benjamín Tennnyson te tomo por esposa y juro serte fiel, amarte y respetarte en la salud y enfermedad, en la pobreza y riqueza hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-Con el poder que me da el estado los declaro marido y mujer…puede besar a la novia.

Ante los flashes de los paparazzi, las miradas de los fanáticos que veían la ceremonia televisada, amigos y familiares…Ellos se dieron ese tan esperado beso, un beso que espero 30 años para ser dado y que prometía un futuro brillante y glorioso para ellos.

Los años pasaron y ben tennyson no volvió a estar solo nunca más.


End file.
